


Tricks and Treats

by Kristilove



Series: Meet the Giantsbanes [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Halloween, Love, Married Couple, Modern Westeros, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristilove/pseuds/Kristilove
Summary: On Halloween, Tormund has his own version of Trick or Treat.





	Tricks and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a little late but sometimes life happens. Hope you enjoy.

 

 

 

"Okay I'm ready let me see it." Brienne sat up in the bed, giddy, looking towards the door, waiting for the entrance of her three favorite little people.

Tormund, equally excited waved them in. TJ came in first, dressed as a Wilding and she couldn't contain her laughter. Tormund had even given him a red beard that matched perfectly with his hair. At this moment, he was the spitting image of his father and her heart melted.

"What do you think mom?" He asked enthusiastically, chest stuck out with hands on his waist.

"You look awesome TJ." She replied with a smile.

Tormund waved at the door again. In came Nik dressed as a Dothraki. Tormund attached an extension to his hair to make a long braid down his back and added fake jewelry to it. The costume, the makeup and his demeanor were dead on. 

Brienne laughed. "If you weren't blond haired with blue eyes sweet one, you'd be the perfect Dothraki. Still, you look adorable."

He smiled and ran to the side of the bed to hug her. She winced as he brushed the side of her foot.

"Careful Nik." Tormund said with a concerned look.  "Mommy is still hurting."

"Sorry mama." Nik gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Brienne developed a stress fracture in her foot and was told to wear an air cast for the next few weeks. The children were sad that she couldn't go trick or treating with them this year, but Tormund said he would take care of it. She looked to the door again. "Where is she?"

Tormund waved Aly in. She marched in with a full suit of armor and he folded his arms and stood proud. The blue of the armored costume accentuated the color of her eyes making them even more vivid. Tormund could only look on mesmerized, eternally grateful to his wife for the beautiful blue-eyed daughter he'd wanted for so long. "Wife, take a look at our lady knight."

"You like it mommy?" Aly questioned with delight, gripping her sword held in the plastic sheath.

Brienne's smile was from ear to ear as she clapped her hands. "You look wonderful sweetheart." She called them all over and asked Tormund to take a picture. After he finished he added himself into another few pictures as selfies. 

TJ hugged Brienne tightly. "We'll miss you with us mom but dad promised to take us to the haunted house this year. I'm not scared and Aly said she isn’t either."

"Alright." Tormund said gesturing the kids to the door. "I think we have the best costumes yet. A knight, a Wildling and a Dothraki. I know I won't be in any danger tonight."

As the kids headed to the door, Tormund leaned down and placed several light kisses on Brienne's lips. She welcomed them by pulling him down by his gray sweater, caressing his cheek. He moaned when she rubbed her hand through his thick beard.

"I'll miss you. Be careful and keep an eye on the babies. I love you."

"Call if you need anything, although it looks like you're good to go." He looked over at her table of snacks and tossed some popcorn in his mouth. "Hopefully we'll be back soon. Don’t have too much fun without us."

 

**************************************

 

By the time they arrived in the city of Tarth, the festivities were already in full effect. After paying for VIP parking, Tormund and the kids entered the area where all the action was taking place. Instead of door to door trick or treating, the town put together one common area where families could enjoy time together and have their children get candy from local businesses. The town was decorated beautifully with Halloween inspired colored florescent lights. There was face painting, games and a variety of shows going on with music filling the air.

Tormund let the kids visit all the shops and collect as much candy as they wanted. They played games and surprised him by not wanting to get their faces painted. The biggest attraction was an old historical building that was made into a haunted house. Behind the house, there was a haunted virtual reality ride. Every year, there were rumors that the haunted house got better and every year the line got longer. People even came from the mainland to engage in the experience.

The kids demanded to go this year and Tormund frowned at the long line. He told them that he didn’t want to wait and they responded by whining and complaining that the haunted house was the one thing they wanted to do and that their mom would wait no matter how long the line was. Nik, the quiet, even tempered one of the bunch started to cry so Tormund knew that if he didn’t take them, he'd be in trouble with Brienne. He bought the tickets, cursing under his breath as they entered the never-ending line.

While waiting, Tormund's thoughts shifted to Brienne. He wished she was there or that he could be home with her. Instead, he was being a loving, responsible dad, spending time with his babies. He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about Brienne's full, pillowy lips. He wanted to her caress her soft, pale long legs. He wanted to gaze deep into her bright, welcoming sapphire eyes. He would do anything to be in her arms right now.

A ray of hope walked out of the haunted house giggling and laughing with friends. TJ spotted her immediately and broke away from Tormund. TJ tugged at her arm, pointing towards his father. Tormund waved as TJ brought her to him. 

"Happy Halloween Missandei. I see your little boyfriend spotted you in this huge crowd."

She laughed rubbing the top of TJ's head. "Mr. Giantsbane, nice to see you. Is Brienne still recovering at home?"

"Yes." he sighed. "I miss her terribly." 

Missandei hugged Nik and Aly and they ran out of the line chasing each other. "Do you need help with the kids? I only came for the haunted house and it was as good as advertised. Now I'm just waiting on a friend."

Tormund raised an eyebrow at her knowingly. "A friend?"

Missandei smiled. "My boyfriend. He's supposed to be coming to pick me up. He's not much of a Halloween guy. He just wanted to make sure I got home safe."

Tormund rubbed his thick beard. "Do you mind babysitting the kids tonight?" He pulled out his wallet. "Just take them into this haunted house and then bring them home." He pulled out a thousand stags and handed them to her.

She held out her hand in protest. "That's way too much Mr. Giantsbane."

He placed it in her hand anyway and reached in his other pocket. "Tormund. Please call me Tormund." He handed her car keys. "Here, take my truck, I'm parked in VIP. Bring the kids home when you're done."

Her mouth dropped. "Um...yeah...are you sure?"

"I'd really like your help. It's a long line and I feel bad that Brienne's home all alone. Will you help me?"

 

**************************

 

Brienne was watching her favorite horror movie Flay and enjoying her table of snacks. The movie was more gruesome than scary and Brienne thought it funny that people were put in life or death situations with a timer and ended up making choices that caused them to flay or be flayed. She popped a piece of candy in her mouth and it reminded her of the kids. She missed not being out there with them and wondered if Tormund was able to handle the three of them once they were wired with sugar. Her attention peaked towards the door when she heard the alarm chime, signaling that someone came through one of the doors to enter the house.

She turned the volume down and sat up attentively as she heard steps towards the room. The door slowly opened and she sighed in relief when Tormund popped his head in. "That was quick. Where are the kids? Did they have fun?"

He entered the room and revealed his attempt at a costume. "Please ma'am, call me Dr. Love."

Brienne couldn't contain her amusement at her husband. A lab coat and a stethoscope, no shirt underneath and jeans. 

"The kids are in the city." he replied casually, opening the lab coat to bear his hairy but fit chest. "We ran into Missandei. I paid her to babysit the kids so I could come home and spend time with you."

"Tormund. Those kids are a handful, especially on a sugar rush. Are you sure she can handle them by herself?"

"She's fine. She has help. Did you know she has a boyfriend?"

"I did and when TJ finds out, it'll be a shitshow."

"Well... enough about them." he shuffled closer to the bed. "As Dr. Love, I've come here to examine you."

"Really?" she responded with a sexy rasp in her voice. "May I see what the doctor has to offer?"

Tormund removed the stethoscope and the lab coat. He unbuckled and removed his belt, never taking his eyes off of her. He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped them, revealing his orange jack-o-lantern boxers. He placed his hands on his hips, smiling at her as she busted out in laughter. "So, my plan was to give you a full examination, head to toe. Maybe stop at a few areas for a detailed look? Some areas may need some special attention."

Brienne scanned Tormund from his eyes to his knees as she bit her bottom lip. He was mouth-watering, a delicious Halloween treat. Her eyes fixated on his boxers. They were very bright and short, showing the imprint of her favorite part below. 

Tormund groped himself gently, enticing Brienne. "You like what you see wife?" She nodded and he gave her his trademark, naughty chuckle. "The treat is underneath. I brought it home just for you."

Brienne crooked her finger at him, summoning him to come to her. He obliged, crawling up the foot of the bed, carefully hovering over her body, making sure not to touch her injured foot. She opened her arms and welcomed him as he put some of his weight on top of her. She wrapped her good leg around his waist and rubbed his nape as they indulged in a deep, lustful kiss. His tongue tasted of candy corn, her favorite. He steadied himself with one hand on the bed and the other on her waist, making sure to grind his erection on her sweet spot, letting her feel how turned on he was. 

He broke the kiss nuzzling her cheek, tickling her collarbone with his beard. "Do you have a treat for me?"

"I gave you a treat this morning. Remember? You were supposed to be helping me shower and you decided to take advantage of my handicap."

She remembered asking him to help wash her legs and feet. He happily obliged and gave her a little extra treatment by hoisting her legs around his waist and fucking her against the tiled shower wall. Through her pleasurable moans, she worried they were too slippery and that he would drop and re-injure her foot. He reassured her his grip was firm while he thrusted deep inside her, grunting how much her loved her as the water dripped between their bodies. Eagerness ended that session too quickly for Tormund's liking. 

He placed gentle kisses from her collarbone, up her neck to behind her ear before sucking on her earlobe. "I was underwhelming. Too excited and too quick. Grant your doctor a do-over...please?"

 

*********************************

 

While waiting on the long line watching his brother and sister divulge in their candy basket, TJ decided to woo Missandei. He watched his father's mannerisms enough to think he knew what he was doing. As he held her hand, he caressed it with his thumb. He told her how beautiful she was and how he loved her curly hair. He smiled at her and threw in a wink from time to time. Missandei entertained his efforts because she knew of the massive crush. She responded with _thank you_ and _you are so kind TJ_. As he was having what he felt was a delightful conversation with his _girlfriend_ , a man approached her and planted a kiss on her cheek. TJ glared up at the olive-skinned man with a shaved head. Missandei turned and hugged him.

TJ folded his arms, raised his eyebrow and tried to size the man up. "Who's this tool?"

Missandei gasped in shock at his comment. "TJ!"

The man laughed, turned to TJ and extended his hand to him. "I'm Greyworm, Missandei's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" TJ sounded exasperated. "She already has a boyfriend." Greyworm looked at him confused. "Me."

Greyworm laughed awkwardly and turned to Missandei. "Little red boy funny. He make joke. I like joke."

"Who said I was joking?" TJ spat back.

"I'm Unsullied. Military use tools. You call me tool because I'm military. You think I don’t know joke?"

Missandei tapped her forehead with her palm and shook it in disbelief.

 

******************************

 

Normally Brienne would scold Tormund for leaving the kids on a trip that was supposed to be family oriented but lately he was doing more and being a better husband. It was all she ever asked for, more of his time and partnership in their family responsibilities. The kids loved having him around and Brienne did all she could to make them all happy. They demanded her attention but right now she could only focus on what Tormund was doing between her thighs. 

His pace was languid and she enjoyed his hips rocking against hers. His thrusts were steady and succulent, oozing with passion. "Gods, you feel so good." His lustful grunts echoed in her ear, sending tingles down her spine. 

They yearned for each other, desperate for this type of physical contentment. It had been months since they were able to enjoy a long session without it being scheduled or fear of interruption. She ran her hands up his chest and wrapped her arms around his nape. They were already close to an hour in, sweat pouring off of him on to her. His chest hairs clung to her breasts like a spider’s web as she held him close. He peppered her neck and chin with soft kisses making her giggle and twitch. The pressure between her legs was electrifying leaving her struggling to breath.

Tormund was on cloud nine. He loved having a family but he craved this time and intimacy with Brienne. He couldn’t get enough of her. His name from her lips was like sweet wine. He'd already spent half the time with his head buried between her legs, lapping her up, sucking on her clit until she clenched the sheets and exploded. 

"I love hearing you loud like that." he proclaimed, slowly licking her juices off his lips. "I'll never get tired of how you taste. So good my love, so fucking good."

After satisfying her with his tongue, he shuffled up the bed and buried himself inside her with one stroke, making her cry out. "I'm taking my time with you tonight, we both need this." She nodded in agreement and he pressed his lips to hers.

They were lost in time…lost in each other. Making love to her was like a sparring match except this time he was the one in sole control. He pumped inside her slowly and she followed his lead, letting his cock touch her in all the right places. Most men would like the missionary position, having a submissive woman underneath them to conquer. Not Tormund though, he liked his warrior woman fierce and dominant. With her injury he realized her strength was in her legs. She would have flipped him over a long time ago and road him like a knight into a final battle.

The laughing, the kissing, the feel of their bodies intertwined was the best Halloween treat he could have. "You ok my love. How's the foot?"

"I'm fine but..."

"What?" he stopped moving inside her. "Tell me."

"I want you to fuck me, really fuck me. Please?"

He gave her a half smile and bit her lower lip. "Dr. Love only gives the best care." He lifted her leg over his shoulder and shifted his position sliding deeper into her slick, tight passage. He moved faster, harder, groaning as her nails dug into his shoulders. He pumped inside her mercilessly, both of them loud enough to wake the dead.

"I'm close!" Brienne shouted. Tormund kept at it but even lost in the midst of passion, Brienne heard a familiar chime. It was too late, her body shuddered through her orgasm. Her grip on Tormund had him struggling and then...

"Mom! Are you ok?" The recognizable voice was far away but not far enough.

"Bloody fucking hell!" Tormund shouted realizing he didn't lock the door.

They heard the footsteps getting closer and Tormund hopped off the bed and pulled on his jeans. He was a sweaty mess with a boner that was poking against the fabric. As he panted heavily, trying to gain his composure, he raced to the door just before TJ could get in.

"What's going on in there! Is mommy ok? I heard her crying."

"She's fine TJ. I just bumped her foot by accident."

"Well I need to talk to her. Let me in.” TJ retorted.

He looked back at Brienne who was trying to put on his Halloween boxers because her shorts got tossed somewhere in the room in the heat of the moment. "Not right now. She needs a minute."

Missandei, carrying a sleeping Aly gave Tormund a one over. He was breathless with his hair matted to his face with sweat. Knowing exactly what was going on and what she interrupted, she interjected to help the situation. "Maybe we should get out of these costumes first and then you can see your mom. 

Tormund popped his head further out the door and saw Greyworm struggling with Nik in his arms. He nodded at him. "The kid’s rooms are straight up the stairs to the right. Go ahead and take them up. Missandei knows the way. Thanks for helping out."

"I'm sorry Mr. Giantsbane." Missandei said as she walked up the stairs pulling TJ with her.

 

******************************

 

After the kids were put to bed, Tormund was formally introduced to Greyworm. He was in the Unsullied, the highest military organization in Westeros and now back home after being deployed for a year. Missandei told Tormund about the night and why they were back earlier than expected. Less than thirty minutes after he left, Selwyn's good friend spotted Nik and moved them right to the front of the line. They ended up going through the house twice at Nik's request. 

They walked around for a while before heading to the Evenstar diner for dinner. They waited another thirty minutes to be seated before Selwyn spotted his grandchildren and sat them down at his table. All was going well until Greyworm gave her a kiss on the cheek. An angry TJ accidentally squirted mustard in Greyworm's eye. Selwyn, upset with his grandson’s behavior, pulled him to the side. The conversation ended with TJ apologizing to Greyworm and he was well behaved for the rest of the night. Tormund thanked them both and walked them out.

Tormund waited at the bottom of the stairs for his son. He often called him the captain of the nookie police. It's almost as if TJ had a spidey sense of when he wanted to do naughty things to Brienne. If anyone was going to interrupt Tormund's release, it was going to be his little annoying red head. 

TJ eased in the door and walked towards Brienne. He wrinkled his nose. "It smells funny in here. What were you guys doing?"

She glanced at Tormund who was making his way to the other side of the bed with a smirk on his face. Not wanting to answer his question due to embarrassment, she rubbed his little cheeks trying to smooth out his frown and changed the subject. "What's wrong my little love? I thought you were going to have a fun time tonight, especially at the haunted house."

TJ pouted and folded his arms. "I was having fun until dirtyworm showed up. Did you know he was Missandei's boyfriend?"

Tormund, lying next to Brienne with his arms stacked behind his head laughed and Brienne tapped his leg to quiet him down. If she didn’t get him to stop, he and TJ would end up bickering like they always did. "I did know. TJ...Missandei is ten years older than you. She can't be your girlfriend. I wouldn't be comfortable with her being your babysitter if she were your girlfriend." TJ turned away from her and folded him arms. She leaned forward and grabbed him from behind, pulling him closer to her, kissing his nape. "You're very young son. You have plenty of time to have a girlfriend. There will be someone closer to your age and just as lovely as Missandei." TJ sighed against her and she felt the tension leave his body. "What do you like about Missandei?"

He turned to face his mother again and couldn't contain his smile. "She's really nice, so pretty mom. I love her curly hair and brown skin."

She ran her fingers through his soft curly hair. It was comical that he was in love with the babysitter, but she also realized that her little boy was growing up. This was the start of girl problems with plenty more to come. At just eight years old, he was already a hot tamale, similar to the one she shared a bed with. May the Gods help her in the future. "I promise that when you're of age, there will be someone special for you. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." She hugged him tightly and he looked up at her. "You smell like daddy...and you're sweaty too." He looked over to Tormund. "What game were you playing again?"

Brienne gave Tormund a warning look and he smiled smugly. "Well, it's called tricks and treats." Brienne glared at him. "I did tricks for mommy's treats."

"That sounds cool!" TJ replied excited. "What types of tricks did you do?"

"Anything mom wanted." Tormund looked at Brienne who was trying to hide her grin. She nudged him in the ribs.

"Did you like the treats?" TJ asked innocently.

"Oh yes. Mommy has the best treats." Brienne nudged him again, shaking her head no. TJ was about to ask more questions when he cut in. "Bedtime bud. Give mom a kiss and I'll tuck you in."

 

****************************

 

Tormund checked on all the kids and grabbed some extra clothes for him and Brienne from their bedroom. When he came back downstairs, the room was pitch black except for the moonlight coming in from the bay window. Thinking his wife had fallen asleep, he removed his jeans and proceeded to put on some boxers. 

"Not so fast Red Rocket." came a sultry voice from the bed. "I'm not done with you yet."

Tormund raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "Red Rocket. I like that. Maybe next year.” He cleared his throat. “What do you have in mind?"

She removed the covers to reveal her naked body that shone in the moonlight. "Anything that involves your tricks in my treats."

Even with an air cast as an accessory, she still looked sexy. He tossed the boxers to the side and locked the door. "Your wish is my command." He howled like a wolf and hopped into the bed, continuing where they left off.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TJ is back and tactless as ever. The next fic in this series will feature the other kids. Feel free to leave kudos and comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
